La Odisea de la Luz (Aliados versión Luz de Sombra - Sombra de Luz)
by Klaineitsthebestintheworld
Summary: Scott y Isaac llevan mas de dos años juntos, maravillosos, cabe decir, pero hay un peso, Scott es un Ser de Luz, y si ser dos hombres no es relevante, lo es que Scott sea inmortal y Isaac no. Ante esto Scott decide salir de la vida de Isaac para siempre. Para resolver esto la Gran Creadora a reunido a otros cuatro Seres de Luz para ayudar en donde sus energías agonizan ¿Funcionara?
1. 105 Días

**_Capítulo 1:_**

**_105 Días._**

Soy ese fruto que comí y soy el agua y los minerales que alimentaron aquél fruto. Soy también aquel que será mineral, que alimentará a otros frutos que alimentarán a otros hombres. Soy la que seré, la que fui, y la que nunca dejaré de ser. Soy esa energía que va cambiando sin cesar.

Iré a buscarte a lo hondo, a donde deba encontrarte

Iré a buscarte en ti mismo, en el barro o en el abismo

Iré a buscarte aunque duela, aunque te pierda y no sienta

Iré, Iré...

La existencia es un sinfín. Se nace, se muere y se vuelve a nacer. Así como se construye y se destruye para volver a construir.  
La creación fue un acto violento... caótico. ¿Por qué vamos a pedirle a la humanidad que no sea violenta y caótica?  
Los seres humanos son extrañas criaturas muy particulares. En el afán de buscar la felicidad se provocan a sí mismos y a los que los rodean una gran infelicidad. Ellos creen que el mayor problema es la violencia y el odio, pero el problema más grave que tienen es la indiferencia.

* * *

-¡Scott!, ¡Scott!-Isaac gritaba desesperado, agobiado ante la idea de nunca volver a ver al amor de su vida, a ese que lo salvo hace ya mucho tiempo-¡Scott!, ¡Scott!, no, por favor.-Su voz se quebraba ante cada palabra, todo ese tiempo que pasaron juntos, todo lo que compartieron, cada abrazo, cada beso, cada noche juntos, ya no importaría.

-Isaac, por favor, yo...

-¡No!-Isaac interrumpió a Isaac abrazándolo, con su ya quebrada voz y sin dejar de abrazarlo, suplicaba-No, yo...yo-Incapaz de hablar, solo, solo se quebró-Yo...yo-Isaac ya no hablaba solo decía palabras si sentido.

-Isaac, yo...por favor mírame a los ojos-Scott tomo a Isaac del rostro, de lo cual se arrepintió de inmediato, en los ojos de Isaac se podía ver uno de los más puros tormentos.-Isaac...-Los ojos de Scott se cristalizaron y su voz se quebró, al haber sido un humano sabia como se sentían las emociones, y ahora, al ser un Ser de Luz Scott había conseguido una gran conexión con las emociones humanas-Isaac...yo...-Scott se separo de Isaac haciendo que este se quebrara aun mas.-Sabes...sabes que me tengo ir.-Scott trataba de sonar neutral, pero en su voz afloraba el tormento de Isaac, el de el, y el de Isaac.

-Pero...

-Isaac, escúchame, yo...

-¡No!, tu escúchame, ¡¿Esta bien?!-En su voz afloraba la ira, pero el dolor predominaba.-Yo...yo, yo te amo, esta bien, te amo, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré, desde la primera vez que te vi caí rendido ante ti, me enamore de ti, me enamore de tus hermosos ojos, de tu perfecto rostro, de tu hermosa personalidad y forma de ser, cada vez que te veo mi corazón se ilumina, ¿¡Quieres saber por que salí con tantas!?, ¿¡Quieres saber por que soy la más grande mierda mujeriega que ha pisado esta tierra!?, es por que te amo, creía que nunca estaríamos juntos, que nunca te podría besarte, ni hablarte, ni mirarte y por eso me acosté con tantas...trataba de olvidarte...la primera vez que me pediste que saliéramos me sentí como la persona más feliz del mundo.-Isaac contenía su llanto lo más que podía, pero intentar contener el despecho que crea un amor es como intentar contener un fuego en un domo de papel, podrás lograr ahogarlo, pero el precio siempre será alto.-La, la primera vez nos besamos, sentí, sentí...-Scott detuvo a Isaac de la única forma en la que sabía que no se resistiría, besándolo, por última vez.

-"Luz de un sufrimiento que albergo tu alma, no volverá..."-Scott estaba borrando los recuerdos de Isaac, el creía que al ser dos hombres no haría otra cosa más que dañarlo-"Por el poder de Ella la Gran Creadora, ahora para"-Ahora Isaac estaba congelado, no hacia más que respirar y para desgracia de Scott, también oír y ver, Scott se separó de Isaac, también lo amaba, pero al estar juntos el sabía que solo le causaría dolor, Isaac Lahey era hijo de Jackson Lahey, **(Habria puesto su verdadero nombre para hacerlo mas dramático, pero no esta, simplemente no esta, búsquenlo, no esta, no aparece por ninguna parte de Internet)** un poderoso empresario, un ser vil, sin compasión, un ser capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de mantener su poder e imagen, incluso, asesinar, asesinar a su propia sangre, a su único heredero, al unico que de verdad ha amado, asesinar a, su, propio, hijo, Scott temía de lo que le pasaría a Isaac, si Jackson se enterase...-Un Ser de Luz es inmortal, un humano no.-Scott se repetía eso una y otra vez, intentaba convencerse a si mismo para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.- Yo también te amo.-Fue lo último que le dijo antes de borrar sus recuerdos.-¡Por el poder del Gran Creador, te ordeno olvidar todo!-Un gran resplandor ilumino los ojos de Isaac, para luego dejarlos vacíos, sin brillo, sin escencia, sin vida sin...amor, Scott había conseguido lo que quería, ahora Isaac seguiría con su vida, maduraría, se casaría, tendría hijos, sería...seria feliz, aunque no fuera con el, Scott depósito un último beso en los labios del que alguna vez lo amo y desapareció.-Nunca dejare de amarte.-Eso, fue lo último que le dijo antes de salir de su vida, para siempre.

* * *

-La humanidad ha sobrevivido hasta hoy a pesar de sí misma.-Dijo Ella mientras intentaba contener su euforia. (Estar muy feliz o muy enojado o muy triste es impropio de los creadores y por lo tanto no se permiten pasar de una ligera carcajada y/o sonrisa, de un ligero apretón de puños, ni hacer más que una ligera mueca de decepción cuando están tristes).

-Si dejas 2 semillas y volves al mes, ¿Qué encontras?-Pregunto el Gran Credor a Ella.

-Una planta creciendo vigorosa.-Respondió Ella esbozando una cálida sonrisa.

-Si, muy bien. ¿Y si dejas dos animales, macho y hembra, y volves al tiempo, que encontras?

-Cachorros, de esa especie

-Vida

-Jeje, Vida.

-¿Y si dejas a 2 humanos y volves al año, ¿Que encontras?

-Mmm... No se, ¿Qué?-Dijo Ella mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

-A uno, o quizás a ninguno.-La sonrisa de Ella desapareció más rápido que la luz-Son seres egoístas, suicidas, sádicos. Hay que aceptarlo, se acabo la humanidad. El Proyecto Humano fallo desde su inicio, fallamos nosotros, fallo la creación.

-Eso es una contradicción en si misma, todo lo creado es perfecto, perfecto en su imperfección.-Su buen humor característico había regresado.

-La imperfección de los seres humanos va más allá de los límites.-El Gran Creador, por otro lado...- Y estos dos o tres si contas al Ser de Luz que vos escogiste, me lo demuestran.

-No-Se apresuró a rebatir Ella.

-Si-Le re-rebatió el Gran Creador con su tono habitual combinado con una ligera condescendencia hacia Ella.

-No. No no no.-Rebatió Ella una vez más.- Yo escogí justamente a estos tres, a estas tres vidas perdidas sin esperanza, por que yo se, que sí puedo cambiarlos, hacer que cambien, salvarlos... La humanidad, tendrá esperanza.

-... ¿Que harás con esos dos?-Pregunto el Gran Creador con su tono habitual.

-Bueno...-La Gran Creadora quedo pensativa por un momento para luego responder con su ya habitual amabilidad-Primero devolveré a Isaac a su hogar, Scott hizo que olvidara su amor y con ello todo sobre el, pero yo se los devolveré, Isaac creerá que todo lo que vivió junto a Scott fue un sueño, que nunca paso, pero lo recordara.

-¿Y con Scott?

-Mmm...-La Gran Creadora also su mirada hacia el cielo como si estuviese viendo a algo o a alguien-Hay que darle tiempo,-Dijo la Gran Creadora con un tono de condescendencia hacia Scott, a pesar de que Scott no se encontraba en donde la Gran Creadora ella podía verlo en su planeta, sentado en lo mas alto de un risco con la cara oculta entre sus rodillas llorando, llorando desconsoladamente** (Ya sin ropa, eh, solo digo, para los interesados)** mientras su espíritu se apagaba** (Los Seres de Luz son puro espíritu así que imagínense como a de estar el pobre Scott en este momento)**.-El corazón de un Ser de Luz es frágil, delicado, Scott nunca había amado, su corazón necesita tiempo para sanar. Los volveré a unir, pero solo cuando ambos estén listos.

-¿Listos?, te recuerdo que Scott borro los recuerdos de Isaac, que Scott es un Ser de Luz.-Dijo el Gran Creador en un tono autoritario.

-Si así es, Scott es un Ser de Luz, pero Stiles no.-Dijo la Gran Creadora mientras una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en sus labios, como si se le hubiese querido decir su plan-idea al Gran Creador hace tiempo.

-¿Stiles?-Pregunto el Gran Creador un poco exaltado ante la idea de la Gran Creadora, puesto que habrio los ojos un poco más de lo normal.

-Si, ¿Recuerdas? lo salve haciendo que entrara en coma.

-Si, recuerdo, siempre me pregunte por que decidiste hacerlo, ¿Pero de que te sirve un cuerpo en ese estado?-Dijo el Gran Creador a pesar de saber a donde se dirigía esta conversación.

-Y se supone que yo soy la "Linda Compasiva", hace tiempo me dijiste que los cuerpos que entran en estado "Coma" al ya no tener su espíritu, y un Ser de Luz es justamente eso, un espíritu.

-Si, un espíritu evolucionado, ponerlo en el cuerpo de un humano es muy riesgoso para cualquiera Ser que no provenga de Ípsilon Andromeda B o del Planeta Causal.

-Si, conozco los riesgos de poner a un Ser de Luz en el cuerpo de un humano, pero Stiles es la vida pasada mas reciente de Scott, no tendra problema al entrar en él.

-... Aaah ¿Y con Jackson?, ¿Cómo planeas lograr volver a juntarlos, y hacer que Jackson deje de ser un ser cerrado y narcisista?

-Con ayuda de Aliados.-El Gran Creador abre los ojos, pero esta vez totalmente.

* * *

**NOTA: Si vieron el primer capitulo de Aliados imagine se la escena donde la Gran Creadora dice "Con ayuda de Aliados" y luego pasan por todos sus planetas describiéndolos.**

-Venecia. Su cuerpo astral habita en "Hiranyaloka" (Planeta Astral Iluminado) desde hace 280 años, ha pasado la suficiente cantidad de tiempo en el planeta astral como para olvidarse completamente lo que era "sentir como humana." Venecia lleva su mayor desarrollo vibracional en el chakra del corazón, por ende tiene la virtud de cerrar heridas y de amar incondicionalmente aun en pleno dolor. Venecia se encargará de ayudar a Scott a sanar, evitara que su espíritu oscurezca al sanar su corazón.

Inti. Habita en una forma imperceptible para el ojo humano, en el lado "fuego" del planeta "Ipsilon Andrómeda B". Este planeta gaseoso tiene una cara tan caliente como la lava y otra tan fría como un glaciar. Armoniza, no obstaculiza, es la calidez, cura el dolor del cuerpo y del alma, unifica, pone en eje. Inti hará un Pacto de Almas con Derek Hale, un trabajador de Jackson Haley, en este momento se encuentra hospitalizado por un disparo que recibió muy cerca de su corazón. Derek es la persona mas cercana a Isaac, Inti se encargara de sanar el corroído espíritu de Isaac, el amor tu lo podrás olvidar, pero tu alma, tu espíritu, si no se sana, guardara la heridas... para siempre.

Ambar. Habita en Sirio, un planeta de dimensiones extraordinarias, habitado por seres de muy baja estatura, que viven en espacios grandes, donde predomina la naturaleza. Es una adolescente diferente, inquieta, repleta de preguntas, ama la ciencia, las maquinas, la tecnología y todo lo que su familia nunca hizo ni quiso hacer. Entre estos seres pequeños y sabios Ámbar es la que más se parece a sus primos humanos. Ámbar fingirá ser la secretaria de Jackson, sera para él un espejo donde reflejara lo mejor y y lo peor de él, aunque no le guste. Lo llevara hacia la Luz.

Devi. Es un Ser de Luz llevando una vida humana, un humano evolucionado. A pesar de ser sumamente inquieta, puede pasar horas mirando el cielo, un pájaro, las hormigas, la gente caminar por la calle. Dice que "contemplar es su forma de incorporar conocimientos." Ella será el puente entre el mundo físico y el espiritual, entre los Seres de Luz y sus misiones, ella se encargara de entenderlos cuando los aliados no lo logren, progresando en sus misiónes.

* * *

-Aqui es, este será el lugar de encuentro, aquí se cruzarán las vidas de estos 3 individuos.- Decía la Gran Creadora mirando fijamente un hotel abandonado con enredaderas hasta el techo y un bonito color Sauce que bien podría ser la pintura, o, el desgaste de esta misma con el tiempo.

-Y ¿Quien se encargara de dirigir la misión?-Dijo el Gran Creador en su tono habitual.

-He pensado mucho en esto y creo que la indicada para dirigir esta misión, es Luz.-Respondio Ella con un tono y mirada inusualmente serias.

Luz habita en el mundo causal. El mundo causal existe como existen nuestros pensamientos. Es un espacio tiempo de ideas puras donde la atmósfera es tan sutil para la percepción humana como el árbol para los peces. Es agua y energía, luz y sonido líquidos. Por medio del agua Luz conecta con el alma de cualquier ser vivo, ingresando en estos para habitarlos y guiarlos desde el interior. Luz vivirá, el tiempo que pase en la tierra, dentro del alma de Lydia. Cada vez que Luz esté dentro de Lydia, accionando sugerencias en forma de pensamientos e ideas, los ojos de Azul cambiarán de color por unos segundos. Esto le dará el control para guiar a los aliados en sus misiones.

-Y...-Dijo Ella ya un tanto ansiosa ante lo que diría el Gran Creador.

-Ahhh, antes de hablar sabía que te iba a decir que si.-Dijo el gran creador con una media sonrisa y un tono irónico.

-Jaja-Se rio Ella lo más amablemente posible.

-Muy bien, te daré 105 días, humanos, para que se produzca un cambio. Si luego de los 105 días no se produce ningún cambio, ningún atisbo de cambio, se anula el proyecto humano.-Dijo el Gran Creador a Ella antes de voltearse, comenzar a caminar y desaparecer en un destello de luz. Ella lo siguio y desapareció de la misma manera pero no sin antes alzar su mirada al cielo y sonreír.

* * *

-Mi misión comenzó, ya están llegando.-Dijo Devi hacia Kobu que se encontraba acostado y/o dormido en el piso de un muelle(1).-Hay que encontrarlo, se llama Derek.- En cuanto lo dijo, Kobu se levantó y seguido por Devi, se encaminaron a dónde Derek.

¿Que es un aliado? Un aliado es ese que viene a salvarnos, incluso, de nosotros mismos. Es ese que nos refleja, que nos devuelve la imagen detrás del espejo, aunque no nos guste. Un aliados es ese que nos da aliento, un aliado es ese que nos viene a sacar del pozo. Un aliados es ese quien nos salva del naufragio, un aliado es alguien que no es nosotros, pero quiere lo mismo que nosotros. Un aliado es quien nos ayuda a renacer, es un ángel, un compañero, un socio, un protector, un amigo, un redentor o un amor. Todo es y mucho, mucho más es un aliado.

* * *

Iré a buscarte a lo hondo, a donde deba encontrarte

Iré a buscarte en ti mismo, en el barro o en el abismo

Iré a buscarte aunque duela, aunque te pierda y no sienta

Iré, Iré...

Iré a buscarte a tu infierno, allí donde quema el miedo

iré a buscarte a lo oscuro, por un sendero inseguro

iré a buscarte no temas, que en mi caída tu vuelas

ESTRIBILLO

Aliados seré

Tu escudo seré

Tu seguro, tu protector

Quien despierte en ti el amor

Aliado seré

Tu ángel seré, Un aliado de tu destino

Pondré luz en tu camino

Iré a encontrarte en tus sombras, en donde nadie te nombra

Iré a calmarte el deseo y haré alquimia en tus sueños

Iré a buscarte en tu mente, tan confusa y ausente

ESTRIBILLO

Aliados seré

Tu escudo seré

Tu seguro, tu protector

Quien despierte en ti el amor

Aliado seré

Tu ángel seré, Un aliado de tu destino

Pondré luz en tu camino... wooo

ESTRIBILLO

Aliados seré

Tu escudo seré

Tu seguro, tu protector

Quien despierte en ti el amor

Aliado seré

Tu ángel seré, Un aliado de tu destino

Pondré luz en tu camino... ooh.

* * *

**(1): Kobu es el perro de Devi. Creo que un Pastor Suizo Blanco, creo, por que Kubo también tiene manchas negras 50 y 50, así que la verdad no estoy seguro, pero Dálmata, no es.**

**Espero sus reviews, please, un fic comentado es un fic feliz, no estoy seguro de quien dijo eso, pero creo que esta entré Oveja Salvaje, Rusherlovekogan y/o Alex Daniel.**

**Bye. Smile. :D**


	2. Fácil: Parte 1

**A ojos de Venecia**

No sé qué me desagrada más del cuerpo humano, si es que es pesado, pegado al suelo o que esta dominado por sus pasiones, irracional en cuanto al corazón y el espíritu. Pero he de decir, añoro la sensación del sol en mi rostro, y sé que Scott también.

-Muy bien, trata de nuevo, Scott-me encontraba cerca del quinceavo día en el planeta de Scott, o… plano dimensional, ya que no de no estar Scott aquí, no habría nada, he descubierto que su hogar se adapta a sus pensamientos y deseos, se moldea a su voluntad. En este momento nos encontramos en un pequeño claro de un bosque, iluminado por las estrellas y farolas de aceite antiguas en el perímetro del claro, con los vientos susurrantes del norte como única compañía. Creo que ahora se una de las razones por las que Isaac se enamoró de él; Scott es un romántico.

Scott tomo la posición crucifijo y se desmaterializo en delicadas mariposas doradas que se mantuvieron revoloteando en un círculo imperfecto y cambiante. En su centro había un pequeño puñado de mariposas negras con destellos plateados, el daño a su chacra del corazón.

-Mantente en esa forma lo más que puedas, Scott-me puse en la misma posición en la que había estado Scott y me convertí en energía, me dirigí hacia él alcanzándolo desde los costados y adentrándome en él.

Mi misión es curar su corazón para que sea capaz de albergar otra vez un cuerpo, y para curar el exterior, se tiene que curar su interior, a pesar de que Scott no desea tomar la mejor medida.

Hasta el momento me he sincronizado perfectamente con todos sus chacras. Me sigo adentrando, paso el chacra de la mente, el cuerpo, la fuerza, me acerco a su corazón.

_-¿Segura que funcionara esta vez?_-escucho su voz incorpórea, parece algo cansado, mantener su figura espiritual le debe de costar mucho más ahora que paso tanto tiempo como humano.

_-Si tu corazón está abierto a los demás, funcionara_-me incorporo a la primera oscura, una visión me asalta

* * *

Me encuentro a la orilla de una piscina de exterior, es de noche, las estrellas y la luna llena iluminan la oscuridad

-Scott, ¿Estas seguro de esto?-mi visión gira hacia un chico de tés blanca, facciones firmes, con rulos castaños y hermosos ojos azules, pero estos poseían un brillo… triste, de soledad, el brillo era inestable, como si estuviese siendo eliminada la experiencia que lo causo. Le toman las manos. Él muestra una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Tan seguro como de que tú, eres, y serás, lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi existencia-Isaac se coloro considerablemente. Yo era Scott, este debía ser un recuerdo de cuando estaba con Isaac en la Tierra. Se ve que eran muy felices juntos. Sinceramente no llego a entender las razones de los amores prohibidos, ¿Por qué están prohibidos?, sí hay respeto, cariño y amor, eso es, para mí, más que suficiente para que una relación sea bella y sana, sin importar quienes conforman aquella relación-Ahora…-dijo con atisbos de nerviosismo-¿Confías… en mí?-dijo Scott con algo de temor viéndolo a sus ojos lápiz lazulis. Él asintió levemente. Isaac seguía muy nervioso. Pude sentir como el júbilo acrecentaba en Scott-. Tranquilízate…-Scott tomó a Isaac de la cintura y comenzó un pequeño vals- y déjate llevar-dijo suavemente mientras miraba a Isaac a los ojos.

There's a firefly  
Loose tonight  
Better catch it  
Before it burns this place down  
And I lie  
If I don't feel so right  
But the world looks better  
Through your eyes

No rompía contacto visual, ambos viendo el alma del otro. Juro que no entiendo, ¿Qué hay de malo en esto? Esto es muy hermoso.

There's a firefly

Loose tonight

Better catch it

Before it burns this place down

And I lie

If I don't feel so right

But the world looks better

Through your eyes

Scott tomo el borde de la camisa de Isaac, y se la quitó con delicadeza, como si de un bebe se tratara. Scott también se despojó de su camisa. Posó sus manos suavemente en las caderas de Isaac, y este poso sus manos por encima de los hombros de Scott.

Teach my skin  
Those new tricks  
Warm me up  
With your lips  
Heart to heart  
Melt me down  
It's too cold  
In this town

Ahora ambos bailaban suavemente. Isaac acunaba su cabeza entre el puente del cuello de Scott y su pecho, y este no podía hacer más que contemplar al bello ser humano que tenía entre sus brazos, frágil y muy, muy bello. Como una delicada rosa blanca a la que debía proteger.

-¿Listo?-pregunto sin dejar de moverse.

-Listo-respondió en apenas un susurro, pero ya mucho más seguro.

Close your eyes  
Lean on me  
Face to mouth  
Lips to cheek  
Feeling numb  
In my feet  
You're the one  
To help me  
Get to sleep

Se dirigieron hacia las escaleras que daban al fondo de la piscina, Scott bajo primero, y ayudo a Isaac a bajar a su lado.

And hold me tight

Don't let me breathe

Feeling like

You won't believe

Isaac desabrocho su pantalón junto con el de Scott y los dejaron hundirse.

Ahora ambos nadaban uno junto al otro. Scott nadando hacia un lado y volviendo junto con Isaac, interpretando un pequeño baile similar al ballet.

There's a firefly  
Loose tonight  
Better catch it  
Before it burns this place down  
And I lie  
If I don't feel so right  
But the world looks better  
Through your eyes

A Isaac se le veía inmensamente feliz, acariciaba la mejilla derecha de Scott mientras se besaban, muy apenas, ya que no pasaban dos segundos sin que unas sonrisas se formaran en sus labios.

Este escena es perfecta para un cuadro, dos seres que se aman besándose bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas siendo reflejada en ondas por el agua, simplemente… perfecto.

-Isaac, yo…

_-¡Venecia!_-Escuche la voz de Scott, y fui expulsada de su recuerdo.

* * *

Sentí como si un puño me golpeara en el pecho y me separe de Scott de golpe, tomando mi forma terrenal antes de tocar suelo. Todo el paisaje había desaparecido y ahora nos encontrábamos en un vacío gris iluminado por una luz ambigua de procedencia. Scott también había tomado su figura terrenal. Se encontraba desnudo y de espaldas abrazando sus rodillas. Estaba sollozando.

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono aun de espaldas-¿¡por qué lo viste!?-exclamo en un grito ahogado y entrecortado.

-Lo siento, yo…-dije tratando de acercarme, pero el suelo crujió y una grieta se extendió hasta formar un pequeño acantilado que me separaba de Scott.

-¿Por qué?-insistió él.

-Yo no quise hacerlo-dije tratando de vociferar el tono correcto para esta situación-. En cuando me conecte con tu daño espiritual el recuerdo me asalto. No fue mi intención. Lo lamento.

Él no dijo nada, pero la grieta se cerró lentamente, y justo frente a mi apareció un tulipán en un fino jarrón de vidrio con forma de lagrima. Lo cogí.

-Lo siento-dijo mientras unos jeans se materializaban lentamente en su cintura, pero no se movió.

-Está bien-dije acercándome hacia él, no le temía. Scott es un Ser de Luz de lo más puro, nunca dañaría a alguien… o al menos… intencionalmente-. Era algo muy personal, debí romper la conexión en cuanto me di cuenta de que era un recuerdo. Fue mi culpa-Dije poniéndome en cuclillas posando una mano en su omóplato derecho, mirando fijamente el daño físico que su dolor le había causado. En su omóplato izquierdo había una oscura marca de cinco picos, doblados de una forma que daba a ver que la marca giraba hacia la derecha. No puedo dejar que este mal se apodere de él, no me lo perdonaría en mi existencia

-¿Tratamos de nuevo mañana?-ofrecí suavemente.

-Claro-dijo algo ya recuperado del llanto. El pequeño prado y el cielo volvían a tomar forma lentamente a nuestro alrededor.

Decidí darle espacio, le di un beso en la coronilla y camine en dirección contraria a él.


	3. Fácil: Parte 2

**A ojos de Inti/Derek**

Me desperté sobresaltado; tenía la respiración agitada y el corazón me retumbaba en los oídos.

Estaba en un cuarto de hospital y… por la creadora, me estaba congelando necesitaba calor, salir de este lugar hacía el día.

La habitación era etérea, a excepción del electrocardiograma y el amueblado, que no era mucho. A mi lado izquierdo había una ventana que abarcaba la mitad superior de la pared, a través de ella se apreciaba un hermoso cielo celeste con unas cuantas nubes, no lograba ver el sol, debía de ser por la tarde, desearía haber despertado más temprano para así haber podido sentir el sol en mi rostro… rostro, yo nunca había tenido nada similar a un cuerpo humano, habitaba como una fuerza vital incorpórea en un gran ser viviente junto con otras vidas tan independientes como unidas, y ahora, era un individuo, una única vida en un único cuerpo, era sorprendente.

-Au-gemí.

Aunque debo decir que los dolores de cabeza no eran tan fantásticos.

Alguien entro.

Era una enfermera. Portaba el típico uniforme blanco, cofia y su cabello recogido en una coleta.

-Santo Asclepio-dijo cuando hicimos contacto visual.

Tal vez no esperaban que despertara tan pronto.

Salió corriendo mientras gritaba llamando al doctor.

Un equipo médico completo entro al poco tiempo. Revisaron mi pulso, mis ojos, mi garganta, entre otras cosas. Después de eso me hicieron una serie de preguntas como las siguientes:

_-Doctor: ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?_

_-Enfermera 1: ¿Tiene alguna molestia?_

_-Enfermero 1: ¿Pudo ver a su agresor?_

_-Doctor: ¿Recuerda algo más que nos pueda ayudar a coincidir con su agresor?_

Di la información suficiente como para que dejasen de hacer preguntas, pero no como para que dieran con la persona que le disparo a Derek.

-Muy bien, señor Hale-dijo el doctor después de que su equipo saliera mientras tomaba notas en un portapapeles-. Todo parece estar en orden, si todo sigue así estaremos listos para darle el alta en unas horas más-finalizo con una sonrisa ensayada.

-Muchas gracias-dije sonriendo mientras sentía como hacía menos frío.

-Volveré a verlo en un par de horas-y dicho eso se fue.

-Sanadores físicos,-dije en un bostezo-lindo.

Estaba agotado, y no sabía por qué.

Mis parpados pesaban toneladas y comenzaba a tener calor junto con unas espantosas punzadas en la cabeza. Trate de frotarme los ojos para despejarlos pero un pinchazo agudo y prolongado recorrió mi brazo izquierdo y muñeca. Bajé la vista y casi grite de horror.

Tenía una aguja clavada en el brazo izquierdo, en la parte de donde se conectaría con la jeringa estaba un delgado tubo de plástico que ascendía hasta una bolsa de plástico transparente medio llena con un líquido incoloro. Traté de llegar a la tuerca que controlaba el flujo del medicamento con mi brazo derecho, pero era como si fuera de plomo, eso no podía ser medicamento.

Me sentía enfermo, si antes tenía frío ahora me sentía como si hubiese saltado a un volcán.

Sentía como si en vez de tener sangre tuviese hierro fundido; pesado y caliente. Era mucho peor en la canalización, ni siquiera sentía esa parte.

Ya no podía ver nada, todo era líneas blancas y grises, hice un último intento por quitarme la aguja, pero la oscuridad me engulló.

-§§§-

Desperté de golpe, ya no por Derek, si no por mí, realmente iba a desaparecer.

Alguien me apretó el hombro.

Era una chica de como trece años, castaña, de ojos pardos y sonrisa pensativa. Tenía una vista profunda, sus iris poseían un brillo caleidoscópico, hechizante.

-Hola-dijo sentándose en un espacio libre d la cama del lado derecho-. ¿Eres Inti o Derek?

-Inti-dije algo desconcertado, ¿Cómo sabía quién era?-¿Tu?

-Devi-dijo con una sonrisa radiante-. Soy un Ser de Luz, como tú. Pero yo nací así; humana.

-Un Ser de Luz humano, increíble-dije sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago-. La Tierra progresa.

-Sí, bueno, un nacimiento a la vez-dijo mientras se acomodaba un mechón de su cabello.

Esta chica era muy simpática y agradable, no me sorprende que sea un Ser de Luz. Pero…

-¿Tienes poderes curativos?-pregunte abruptamente.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo haciendo una mueca de extrañeza, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Hiciste que despertara-dije mordiéndome el labio inferior-. Estaba desapareciendo. Lograste hacerme despertar. ¿Cómo?

-Ah, eso,-dijo recomponiendo su sonrisa. Su actitud me recuerda a la de la Gran Creadora- no, ese fuiste tú. Yo solo te quite la aguja del brazo. Pero si, puedo curar con las manos-dijo observando sus palmas.

Suspire mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello.

-¿Qué era eso?

-Nada especial, medicamento.

-¿Por qué me afecto así si solo era eso?-cuestione mientras me erguía por el lado izquierdo y estiraba viendo por la ventana. Devi continuo sentada.

-Era un químico, y tú eres una energía natural, un sanador, te estaba envenenando-dijo con tono cambiante.

Me quede petrificado.

-¿Envenenado?-dije con terror-¿Cómo?-dije volteando a verla a los ojos-E-eso es im-imposible-tartamudee.

-Ahora estas en el cuerpo de Derek Hale, Inti-dijo mientras su semblante se tornaba serio-. Las reglas han cambiado.

Volví a ver los ojos de Medusa.

Tenía razón. Ya no estaba en mi planeta. Ya no habitaba en el lado viviente y prístino de Ípsilon Andrómeda B. Ahora estaba en la Tierra. Aquí podía morir, en cualquier momento.

-¿Ya llegaron los demás Seres de Luz?-dije tratando de apartar los pensamientos negativos.

-Casi-dijo Devi-. Solo faltan Venecia y Scott. Al parecer curar dos años de amor destruido por la propia mano en un segundo no es sencillo.

-Si, lo entiendo.

-Si, bueno-dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente-Inti, tenemos que irnos. Vamos tarde para reunirnos para los demás Seres de Luz.

-Pero… Scott y Venecia…

-Los pondremos al tanto-dijo tomando mi mano en la suya, parecía que mi mano se estuviera comiendo a la suya, y jalándome hacía afuera de la habitación.

-Pero, los curanderos…

-Ya me encargue de eso-dijo con una gran sonrisa-. Vamos.


End file.
